Adult beverages and cocktail drinks often include garnishes, such as a lemon wedge, a cherry, an olive, or a pearl onion, depending on the drink recipe. The bartender mixing the drink may typically be in view of the customer. It may upset the customer to observe the bartender or waiter using possibly soiled fingers to pluck a beverage garnish from a bowl and place it into the customer's drink, or onto the rim of the glass, even if it is appreciated that the bartender/waiter may be having a busy night and needs to work quickly. However, expecting a customer to serve himself from a garnish bowl may not be a better alternative method of garnishing a drink.
What is needed is a method of keeping a beverage garnish, such as a lemon, out of a diner's water or iced tea, when the diner is patronizing a bar or a restaurant. Placement of the garnish into the beverage may then be done by the customer.